


mm lovin that clown juice

by gravespooks



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Modern AU, Multi, furry jokes, georgies alive, groupchat fic, im the groupchat fic priest, pennywise is just a Very Threatening birthday clown, theres already like 10 gc fics blease dont hit me, theyre like 16 and 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravespooks/pseuds/gravespooks
Summary: me: maybe i should write an actual ficthe little clown in my brain: hhghgggh,,,groupchat ficme: ooaky blease dont hurt me





	mm lovin that clown juice

**big chunky has added Biww, burd, open mike night, Edward Spagedward, beev, and ben with a b to “Losvers Club”.**

 

 **big chunky:** come one come all

 **big chunky:**  to big chunkys crack house

 **burd:** i

 **burd:** When the fuck did you get ahold of my phone

 **burd:** Richford this is not my fucking name

 **Biww:** r

 **Biww:** richford

 **burd:** What, richie is allowed to call you billip but i cant call him richford?

 **burd:** What is this sorcery

 **beev:** i mean shitty nicknames are kind of his thing

 **big chunky:** hHEY

 **big chunky:** they are not shitty its an art

 **beev:** sure hunty

 **beev:** sure

 **big chunky:** beev u dumbo meet me in the pit >:((((((((

 **Biww:** wow i cant believe richie is gotta have his ass eaten by the demons bev’ll unleash

 **big chunky:** please dont eat my a

 **burd:** they fucking ate his ass before he could finish

 **big chunky:** (comes back drenched in cum) haha hey guys whatd i miss

 **Edward Spagedward:** richie blease dont do this

 **Edward Spagedward:** also this name is fuckign stupid

**“Edward Spagedward” has changed their name to “Eddie”.**

**Eddie:** better

 **big chunky:** aww eds you dont like the endearing pet names i give to you :((((((

 **Eddie:** bithc

 **Biww:** HHSAHAGDAHHA

 **Biww:** bithc

 **burd:** bithc

 **beev:** bithc

 **Eddie:** i feel personally attacked

 **open mike night:** aaaaa hey sorry i was ghosting but i Arrive

 **beev:** wewcome to heww

 **Biww:** Do Not

 **big chunky:** hey bill

 **big chunky:** remember 6th grade

 **big chunky:** you drew me a fursona

 **Biww:** I Am Calling The Police

 **burd:** wow i cant believe my boyfriends a furry

 **Biww:** pwease mw obama downt dow dis

 **beev:** HHFFG IM SSNORTIYN

 **burd:** H................,.,.,..hewwo

 **Biww:** i hate this fuckigm family

 **Eddie:** you know how richie goes Too Far for a joke sometimes right

 **beev:** like the time he ordered that fiverr jesus thing with him saying “sonia kaspbrak can meat my balls anyday” or some shit and emailed it to her after learning shitty coding for a week so he could disguise it as a macys email

 **open mike night:** or the time he managed to get half my chickens into the school bathrooms without anyone noticing

 **Biww:** or the time hot glued a mannequin head to his shoulder and it was stuck there for three days

 **big chunky:** OAKY Okay im bretty dumb

 **burd:** oaky

 **big chunky:** shut

 **Eddie:** whatever anyway

 **Eddie:**  since 7th grade hes been making a fursuit of that thing you drew him

 **big chunky:** eds!!!!youve ruined the surprise!!!! how Dare Thee

 **Eddie:** tl;dr bill dont look in your closet

 **Biww:** wh

 **Biww:** R I C H I E

 **beev:** HOLY SHIT HWTA

 **Biww:** [attachment: 1 image]

 **open mike night:** thanks! i hate it

 **ben with a b:** HI yes im here sorry chess cl

 **ben with a b:** bill

 **ben with a b:** bill what is that

 **burd:** All that neon is personally offending my eyes

 **Biww:** ehat do i do with this it has such powerful energy

 **Eddie:** oh my god

 **Eddie:** make it like one of those bear carpets

 **Eddie:** let it get Stepped On and Ruined

 **big chunky:** i hc him with a foot fetish so everytime you step on him youll hear his furry moans

 **big chunky:** *fuwwy mowns

 **ben with a b:** this is terrifying me worse than that birthday clown

 **open mike night:** h?

 **ben with a b:** OH yeah bill had a clown for his... 13th? i think? the clown was really,,freaky,, i wonder what hes doing now

 **big chunky:** he probably gave birth to three beautiful clabbies (clown babies) and named them farkle, felicia, and the other one

 **beev:** how DARE you forget the best waifu, fergus

 **burd:** Im kin with fergus no doubles

 **big chunky:** AHADBDSGAGAD

 **big chunky:** WAIT i finally figured out the clowns name

 **big chunky:** peniswide

 **Eddie:** You Have Been Stopped

 **big chunky:** fair enough

 **Biww:** really the only thing i remember about the birthday clown was that he,,drooled a lot

 **big chunky:** mm lovin that clown juice

 **big chunky:** take a fucking sip babes

**Author's Note:**

> h yeah i know theres a lot of gc fics but im not really that good at writing anything else so,,
> 
> if you have feedback my tumblr user is luranthiss and my twitter handle is @spookokenG


End file.
